Duelist Dreams : Duel Abuse Chapter 1
This is about a minor character within the Yugiverse. If you can guess it, do. The answer will be revealed in a later chapter (If I'm right there should only be one or two more chapters). Feedback would be appreciated CHAPTER ONE: Domestic Duel Abuse ''I’m a person who has duelled like the best! I’ve left the greatest duelists struggling to keep up with my skills and tactics. Combining trap card with monster with spell card to great effect. But for some reason or another defeat was always within my hand, while victory was snatched viciously from my grasp. '' The past of this young duelist, the majority of which this story revolves around is that of a shameful family. Following the stigma of the surname, Katherine and Dante Howard ( Parents to this unlucky champion) left their measly existence and changed their names to Evans. Our young protagonist was aware of this change, but too young to fully understand the reasons behind it. “But Mom, isn’t Uncle Keith a respected duelist?”asked our protagonist. “Well yes honey, but, well its complicated. No more questions. Go to bed” And so our protagonist was never able to get a full answer to his questions. Why was his mother so ashamed of Uncle Keith? And his father too, why would he so rarely speak of his family’s star: Cousin Weevil ? At that age our protagonist simply could not understand, and so he eventually kept the questions to himself. But, not once did the inkling curiosity about his family leave his mind entirely. He wished to understand, and some day – when he was old enough - he would find them and ask. But, alas that day never came. It didn’t have to, for our protagonist did not have to find them himself. In fact they came to him. When our young duelist returned home from elementary school one day he arrived at his house, only to find the front window smashed and the left wide open. Fear gripped him as he entered the door, but curiosity pushed him forward. As he entered the room he heard shouting: “Where’s my little nephew!? I wanna see what he’s got, and what I can teach the little son of a-“ With surprise and curiosity that would have caused a cat to kill himself our protagonist entered the room. He saw a figure that he knew from his internet research. His uncle, the great duelist: “Bandit” Keith Howard. He looked down at the child with a smile that gave off just a hint of malice. Keith saw the deck holder firmly placed on the hip of the child and knew that this kid was going to put him back on top. In the midst of the kitchen, what our young protagonist – while in awe of Keith – failed to notice was that his mother lay on the floor crying, bruised and beaten. They were in fear of what Keith would do to their son if they said any more. Any older, less curious child would have gotten a bad vibe from Keith and the obvious fear on his parent’s faces, but our young protagonist was simply too innocent. Shortly following was duel training. Keith basically stole a room within the Evans house and hassled the child with duelling knowledge. He enforced fear, tricks, cheating and dishonesty within the child. He tried to mould the child in his improved image as much as possible. He gifted him powerful and rare cards, but the card – like failure- had their own cost. On more than one occasion our protagonist was unable to get to school because Keith had hit him so hard. “That’s what you get for not stacking!!” he’d say. Eventually by the time the child was 11 he could duel with the best of them. He wiped the floor with local competition, reaching regionals, even encountered and duelled against his Cousin Weevil ( on his mother’s side) managing to seal a difficult victory and prize money. With that came national fame: he was hailed as a duelling prodigy, Bandit Keith’s Comeback Kid. With his dishonest tricks and cheating he was unstoppable. At the same time however his parents could see what was happening to him. They tried to counteract Keith’s poison tactics but seemingly to no avail. Our hero was well and truly under his thumb – or so it seemed. On the outskirts of Domino City our hero approached the small game shop with anger in his heart and tears in his eyes. When he entered the shop the Owner turned to greet him with a smile, a smile which soon turned to sympathy as he saw the face of the boy. “Something I can help you with young man?” asked Solomon Moto. The boy hesitated to answer; his mind was still full of anger and hate. His mother was beaten to a pulp today (much worse than usual. Keith was not in a good mood today.), she tried to hold back the tears and hide the bruises with make-up as her son ate his breakfast at the table, but it was to no avail. His father was unable to help either, he was not what he once was; feeble and handicapped. It was up to him to stop his monstrous mentor, and there was only he could see how. As Solomon stood there waiting for a reply from the boy, our hero took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Solomon. “I need these cards”replied the boy coldly. Solomon read through the list, looking closely at each card written on it.When he got to the end of the list he sighed. “I have almost everything in stock and available at quite good prices, however these last 3 cards are unavailable. They are simply too rare. And, from what I can understand of this deck they are the most important element.” replied Solomon with a sad look on his face. “So there is nothing I can do with those cards?” “Well not usually in the scheme of thing. But, I’m getting a good vibe from you and your intentions with this deck. You have a good heart. And so, because of that I may have something to replace those cards within your deck, but you can’t say you got them from me, if my grandson knew I gave these cards to someone he would think I’ve gone mad. Do you promise?” “I promise I won’t tell a soul, sir. Thank you. You’ve no idea how much this deck means to me, the stakes for losing will be quite high. “said our hero. “That sounds like something my grandson would say. I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just remember this: Honesty and belief in yourself will ensure a great victory against any opponent. Belief in the heart of the cards can help too” chuckled Solomon. The things this man said held great value for the boy. Even though his Uncle had taught him quite different tactics for victory, it seemed so clear to him now, that in order to beat him he must be a better person as well as a better duelist. When he arrived home Keith was ready and waiting. “Where the hell were you, ya little runt?!” shouted Keith. “I was out. Dueled some kids with ante rule. Wiped the floor with them. What’s it to ya?!”replied our hero, trying to sustain a smile and suppress his anger. “Well that’s okay kid. My deck is a good’un huh?!” The boy looked up at Keith, put on his bravest face and nodded. “Sure is Uncle Keith, but I was thinking. It’s time for you to leave me and my parents alone now.” “Excuse me?! Did I just hear you right? You want me to leave you alone, after all I’ve done for you?! You must be kidding me. You couldn’t win a thing without me, and now you want me to leave! After all that we’ve achieved. Screw you kid. I ain’t going nowhere.” “I challenge you to a duel. If I win you’ve to leave me and my family alone. If you win you can have 90% of all my future duelling income. Deal?” “Kid you’re on. I’ve taught you alot, but not everything. Get ready to get your ass kicked!!” Keith went to his truck and grabbed two Duel Disks, handing one to the boy roughly – obviously trying to intimidate. But, the boy was not going to flinch. Keith had great confidence walking into the backyard for this duel. The deck he had given the kid was good, but he knew its weaknesses and his own personal deck was built with those weaknesses in mind. Easy meat. Our hero did not underestimate the situation in the slightest. He knew that Keith was good, but he had to hope that he was better, and luckier. It didn’t help that Keith was as dishonest as they come either. He was ready, He would just have to hope that his new deck would be up to the challenge. END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:PG-13-rated stories Category:Solomon Moto Category:Bandit Keith Category:Realistic Duels Category:Backstory Category:Weevil Underwood